


Artwork for Old Wounds by WetSammyWinchester!

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: “In a sense, there is no such thing as healing. From paper cuts to surgical scars, our bodies are catalogues of wounds; imperfectly locked doors quietly waiting, sooner or later, to spring back open.” ~ Infinite Exchange by Geoff Manaugh.Sam didn’t expect to face his past this way—one old scar surfacing after the other across his body—and the one person who might be able to break the curse is the one person who should want Sam dead.





	Artwork for Old Wounds by WetSammyWinchester!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Old Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992762) by [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester). 



> The Mods over at the wincestbigbang were not only so very understanding about wetsammy needing time to be able to finish and post her story, but when I said I refused to have a pinch hitter for my art, they got that too. I was determined, as was WS, to get this thing finished and posted, and so, here it is, in all it's glory. Like I said - I never wanted to post with anyone but wetsammy, and I am so pleased she's finally able to post and that I get to share the artwork I've been sitting on for a while. This story is just gonna be fecking EPIC and you are going to LOVE IT! I had such a fabulous time working with WS, it's been years we've been circling each other in fandom, writing and arting around the same challenges, it was a PLEASURE to at last get chance to partake in her amazing talents ♥ Thank you to jj1564 and stir_of_echoes for the loves and help and eyes ♥

**_I did a still of the title header just in case she fancied it, lol. You know me, over achiever ;)_ **

_**This piece will give you such a giggle when you get to the bottom of the post, because I made SIX different versions, LOL!** _

**Resurfacing Wounds.**   


**_This is the reappearance of Madison's Werewolf claw marks on Sam's cheek._ **

**Dean worried!**   


**Don't Give Up**   


_**This is the resurfacing of a cut that Sammy got when he was a kid, which starts the spiral of Sam's body becoming riddled with the old wounds he's suffered over the years!** _

**Old Wounds**   


_**This was originally meant to have a quote on it, but alas ;)** _

**Sam Down**   


_**All the alternate Resurfacing Wounds pieces.** _


End file.
